


Free dreams

by eunriehyun



Category: Okane ga Nai
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunriehyun/pseuds/eunriehyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Ayase's birthday and Kanou is throwing him a party with everyone; Someya, the Kuba twins, Gion, and so on.<br/>As the party goes on,  and the birthday cake is in front of Ayase Kanou tells him to make a wish.<br/>He wishes for an impossible: his freedom. </p><p>As what seem to be an impossible could be turn into possible if the price was jucy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As the party goes on turning to midnight,Ayase steps out to the balcony.  
The wind feels fresh on his skin and there's a  stary sky, he smiled.  It was a beautiful night.

He felt the presences of someone else he turn to look who it was.  
There was a beautiful girl with medium length colorful hair and the most greenish eyes he ever saw.  
The girl was a bit taller than him by an inch.  
"What do you choose, Ayase-kun?" She ask him.  
He frown in confusion. "Of what?" He answer with another question.  
She smile."What do you choose Kanou or your freedom?"  
He look at her in shock."Well the answer is obvious.  There's no choice.."  
"There _is_ always a choice, Ayase-kun.  So, what would you chose if you _could_ choose." She ask getting closer to him.

Ayase could smell her cotton candy perfume. He turn around his attention towards the starts in the sky."If I could choose.... my freedom..b-but that's impossible." He turn around to look at the girl.  
She was gone.  
He return to the party still confuse. _Who was that girl? Was she a part of my imagination?_

  
By one in the morning the party had finish and Kanou was taking him to bed.

He ask Kanou if the other was not going to sleep when he saw him close to the door.  
I have work to do was his response.   
Just as he was about to leave again, he told Kanou that he love the party and how  thankful he felt. Kanou return to his side sitting on the bed next to him he gave him a peck on the forehead and smile " I am glad you like it." Kanou said in his husky deep voice. "Now, go to sleep."

Ayase smile up to Kanou as he was led down to the mattress ."Kanou-san! I'll make you a party on your birthday." He said hugging the older man.  
Kanou hug him back."I don't need a party to celebrate my birthday, the only thing I want is a smile on your face and your happiness." Kanou let go of Ayase and left the room.  
Ayase fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
Near by the balcony a girl with colorful hair smirk at  the obvious sleeping guy. "Ah, if you knew  Ayase-kun that dreams do come true. Your dream won't be an exception. "She laugh and disappear in thin air.  
  



	2. Chapter two

By the sound of thunder and lighting, Ayase woke up.

He rubbed his eyes as he yawn.

"Kanou?" He called out at the empty and silence bedroom.

Where could he be?

"Kanou?" He got up and walk out the room.

He search around the apartment for Kanou until he return to the room and saw a letter by the lamp.

He smiled.

He grabbed the letter and read:

_Ayase, I had to go out for a bit. Take care._

_-Kanou._

So, he didn't left me.

He sighed in relief as he went to bed again.

 

Thunder struck near the wall size window- lightning the dark figure standing outside looking at Ayase going back to bed.

She laughed as she had witness the troubled expression on the youngster before calming and sleeping again.

"Kanou, hasn't left you just yet...  but he will." She whisper. Her breaths covered apart of the window. 

In a flash she got besides Ayase. She kneeled besides him and stare at his beautiful face. Her eyes were cold and her voice was soft and loveable. "No later by tonight will I make your dream come true,Ayase-kun. ♡" She said as she laid a soft kiss on Ayase's soft cheek.

She stood up from the floor, cleaned her lips and left as quietly as she had arrived.

 

Ayase woke up by a shake on his shoulders.

"Wake up,Ayase!" He heard.

Ayase opened his eyes followed by a gasp. The Kuba brothers where infront of him. 

Ayase blinked his eyes. "What's wrong,Kuba-san?" He asked confused of why they were there.

The oldest Kuba,answered. "Hurry and get ready. We don't have time to waste." He gave Ayase a pair of clothes.

The youngest brother answered to Ayase's unvoiced question."...The boss was rushed to the hospital." He said.

Ayase widen his eyes, immediately he change clothes and was out of the apartment followed by the Kuba brothers. 

As they rushed to the hospital, Ayase prayed for Kanou's well being. 

 

"Ayase! Thank goodness you're here." Said Someya as she hugged him, tigthly once they arrived to the hospital.

Someya told Ayase that Kanou had gone alone to meet a client when the client and Kanou were suddenly the target of the yakuza.Kanou defeated most the yakuza but they were endless and Kanou and  Kanou's client were beaten to almost death. Before anything else could've happen the Kuba had arrived and rush them to the hospital and immediately phoned her and later went for him. 

Ayase couldn't believe it. 

No, he can't leave me. 

Kanou...

"Who is related to Mr. Kanou?"

They all heard the Doctor ask as he came out of the  emergency room. 

Someya immediately went towards the doctor,appointing herself as his relative.

The doctor shook his head and told them that he had done the best he could but that Kanou was dead. 

Someya fell to the ground crying and shouting that Kanou couldn't die, Kuba brothers stumble over the hospital chairs in the hospital shocked over their boss's sudden death.

Ayase widen his eyes, his heart beat dropped and his body frozed. 

Kanou......

.......dead.

Kanou....

.....dead.

Kanou.....

.....dead.

.....Kanou is dead.

.....is dead...!

"N-No! H-He can't be dead! You're wrong doctor. You are wrong!" 

"Ayase!!"

Someya tried to stopped Ayase but for once Ayase was stronger than anyone. He pushed the doctor way from the emergency doors and locked them from the inside.

"Ayase, open the door!" He heard Someya shout as she bang on the door. 

"One of you, open the door!" She cried out.

But Ayase blocked everyone else as he saw what he didn't want to see. In the middle of the room, on the bed stood a large bed cover covering the body of a large, large man.

A man, he knew to well. 

Sniffing, Ayase uncovered his body and trembled as he watch the condition Kanou's body was in.

"K-Kanou-san.... open your eyes. I-I'm here." Ayase said. He run his dilcate fingers over Kanou's swollen  and bloody face. 

".....He won't open them anymore,Ayase-kun."

Ayase turn to the doors. "Y-You..?"

Ayase widen his eyes as he saw the girl he had seen in the balcony. The same colorful hair, the same cotton candy perfume, the same eyes.

"Ayase-kun... I told you that your dream could come true. I ask you to make the choice. Your freedom or Kanou." The girl laugh. 

Ayase didn't understand her nor what she meant. 

The girl smack herself."Are you stupid? Should just say it!" She said.

Ayase still couldn't understand and so she explained to him.

"You... chose your freedom over Kanou. I charge quiet a lot for a wish to be granted."

Ayase open his mouth."You're a witch?" He whispered. 

The girl nodded."Finally,you are free from Kanou be grateful that I made a discount for you. Now, then... please lI've freely from now-" 

"Wait! You mean you did this to Kanou-san?" He asked in shock.

She smiled." I did what I had to do. You wanted freedom, he wanted your love. He couldn't have it so I took him... If you're going to ask why I took him I tell you now. I took him as the price for your freedom, because after all this year's he search for you and once he had found you, you couldn't remember him and during all the time he was with you he had to restrain himself in order to make _you_ happy.  Instead of himself." She said in range.

Ayase stood still as he process everything.  Why couldn't he remember? When did he first meet Kanou? Why did she took him away?

"Why...did he do it?" He ask.

She shook her head. She walked towards Kanou's body and sigh. Her gaze fell in to shadows as she spoke." Beats me... He knew I was watching him when the yakuza was attacking he smiled at me and said to give you you happiness. You know what that means,air head!? Kanou knew he had to die for you to obtain your soooo wanted freedom and instead of you to be over joy your asking him to return to your side. That's very selfish, Ayase-kun. Don't you know nothing in this world is free. To obtain something one must pay the price,after what's free dreams without a bit of price?" She said with a chuckle.

"Now listen well, Ayase-kun.  From this day forward you will forget Kanou and everyone else..." She said as she got her wand out and pointed at him.

"W-wait!" Ayase said backing up. 

She wanted him to forget! He didn't want that!

He gaze over Kanou and run towards him."Kanou, please wake up! I'm sorry! I'm truly sorry! I can't have my freedom knowing that I will never see you again. Please wake up! Please, don't leave me! I-I-I love you..." Said Ayase as he lean in and kissed the beaten lips of Kanou's cold body.

"It is to late, Ayase-kun. You rejected him more times than anyone else and now you have lost him. Now, you will wake up and find yourself free." 

She moved her wand three times before Ayase hit the floor and lost conscious. 

 

Ayase woke up in his apartment on his bed, it was the third time he had woke up during the night. He felt like he was missing something and felt a rush of sadness but he couldn't understand what he was missing. 

He shrugged his shoulders and got ready to go to school. As he run out of the door into the streets he felt the fresh air over his heated skin and smiled. "Today, will be a good day." He said out loud.

 

As Ayase got inside the school gates near him stood a black car with one of the windows pulled down a bit.

"Kanou, is it really alright to do this?" A soft voice asked.

The man besides the girl nod at her. His body was still recovering from the amount of wounds he had received. "This the best I could ever do."  

He turn to look at the girl besides him, her colorful hair and vivid green eyes. He offered her a small smile." Thank you for doing this,Kuea." 

Kuea return the small smiled back as their gaze return to the blonde teen greeting his fellow classmates. 

She remembered that night on Ayase's birthday. Kanou had arrived  at her place and asked for her help she hadn't know what he meant until she had asked Ayase what he really wanted. Kanou had come to her to ask if she could see if Ayase wanted to be with him but as he had heard what Ayase had wanted all along, Kanou had decided to make a plan and making Ayase's dream come true even if it was the worst thing ever for him. With the help of everyone the plan was a success and now Ayase had what he always had.

"Kuba, let's go." Kanou ordered as he shut the window.

"Yes, sir."

Kuea lower her head after all Kanou was a brother to her and she had witness just how much the boy meant to him. 

She looked back at the frame of Ayase wishing he would turn their way but he never did.

"Don't do it,Kuea." Came the order. 

Kanou was looking at her and knew what shed wanted to do.

"B-But if I show him what he needs to remember he might return to your side." She insisted. 

He shook his head. "If he were to return to my side would be because I force him not because he wants to. It is better this way." He sighed and looked away.

Kuea shut her eyes. Her friend deserved the love his so desperately needed. 

"Ayase, didn't you said that you loved Kanou?  How could you forget about him so quickly!!" She mentally shout it.

 

 

Ayase stopped at his tracks as he saw the black car leave, he didn't know who it was but as the car left he felt the urge to run after it but as the urge had appeared it had gone away. 

Who was that?

He asked himself.

Why did it seemed to be important to him?

Why was _he_ leaving?

He? Who is he? 

Ayase asked himself, once again.

Ayase tried to remember what he meant by asking those questions to himself but it didn't bring him answers instead it brouth him a headache. Shaking his head he decided to shrugged the feeling of loneliness he suddenly felt and continue his path.

After all, for Ayase it was a matter of time before he could meet  his special person, he only had to give time the space it was needed for "fate" to take over.

 


End file.
